


breathe

by Archangel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, fast drabble, i think i saw a fanart of this somewhere and i wanted to do a thing, its really short tho so brace yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archangel/pseuds/Archangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>old habits are hard to break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	breathe

**Author's Note:**

> my friend asked if there was anything done for a fanart she saw so i offered to write her up a five-minute thing and she told me to post it here idk

He shifts. 

Again. 

His eyes shoot open and for a moment, he’s wondering why there’s no careful whisper of his name or a warm hand – but it would feel cool and refreshing, comforting on his sweat-slicked skin – resting on his back.

It would always be there.

Why wasn’t – “Oi, Marco,” he whispers out, leaning lightly on his elbow as he turns to face the bed beside him.

The shirt he wore to bed was clinging to his skin and it felt gross – but he didn’t really care right now, he had to tell Marco and Marco would listen to him and whisper that it was going to be alright and –

There was no one.

Jean panicked, whispering the same name a little louder and sitting more upright, glancing and inspecting the entire room before –

Oh.

Right.

He lets himself drop down. The pillow and sheets are drenched with his own sweat – 

And he wishes he could go back to the nightmare he was having.

It was better than this.


End file.
